One Day I'm Gonna Get You
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Había empezado con algo simple, regalos que salían de la nada dejados en su escritorio o eran enviados a su casa [...]


**Una amiga me dijo que alguien cumplía años hoy (asumamos que subo esto a tiempo hoy 28 de noviembre). Dedicado a** **PaddyAndKyuubi con mucho cariño.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personaje**

 **Pareja: Tomarry**

* * *

 **One Day I'm Gonna Get You**

 _De una forma u otra_

 _Te voy a encontrar, voy a conseguirte,_

 _Te voy a ganar, voy a conseguir obtenerte_

 _Te voy a ver, te voy a conocer_

 _Un día…_

 **Until The Ribbons Breaks – One Way or Another**

— _Sigue desaparecido el joven que fue secuestrado en su propio hogar —_ la voz de la periodista que hace el reportaje desde la casa del susodicho llena la pequeña y oscura habitación algo distorsionada por la mala calidad de la señal del lugar—. _La búsqueda de sus amigos más cercanos y compañeros de trabajo ha sido incansable pero la policía está empezando a perder las esperanzas de poder encontrarlo._

En la pantalla aparece la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros, el mismo que observa la televisión desde una esquina atado de manos y piernas, amordazado e incapaz de reconocerse en la fotografía más reciente de su persona. Recuerda ese día, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y si bien no era asiduo a las fiestas había asistido por petición de este; cierra sus ojos respirando hondo removiéndose muy lentamente en un nuevo intento para desatarse, pero sabe que será imposible, está demasiado cansado y hambriento para reunir las energías necesarias.

— _De acuerdo con el reporte más reciente de la policía por la evidencia encontrada en la escena la víctima debió conocer a su atacante pues inicialmente no hay señales de violencia o resistencia._

''Por supuesto lo conocía'' piensa amargamente pero no de la forma en que la policía lo planteaba. Debió ir con ellos cuando todo eso empezó, seguir su instinto como siempre, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que era algún otro fan loco que se había obsesionado con él o algún bromista de su trabajo, pero no. Había empezado con algo simple, regalos que salían de la nada dejados en su escritorio o eran enviados a su casa primero con pequeñas tarjetas con una simple letra escrita a mano, luego con cartas larguísimas de las razones por las que su acosador estaba enamorado de él.

La primera señal de alarma fue un mensaje en su grabadora al llegar a casa donde una voz que jamás había escuchado en su vida saludaba cordialmente deseándole una buena cena con su mejor amiga, sin embargo, pudo detectar una amenaza enmascarada en contra de uno de sus amigos que se había puesto muy juguetón en la oficina solo por molestarle. Esa vez no le dio importancia, no tenía por qué dársela, pero una semana después su amigo sufrió un accidente de auto.

A eso le siguieron llamadas de madrugada dónde simplemente se escuchaba su respiración, pero fueron progresando a mensajes que le erizaban la piel en un muy mal sentido, un ''te amo'' susurrado con devoción o amenazas de lo que le haría si se atrevía a salir con alguien más, a pensar en alguien más o amar en alguien más. Debió ir con la policía, sin embargo no lo hizo, contesto la llamada más de una vez gritándole que le dejase en paz, que molestara a otro, cambió de número tantas veces como la compañía se lo permitió y luego cambió de compañía, pero él regresaba, siempre regresaba.

—… _Hoy sus amigos y algunos vecinos se reunirán en su casa a hacerle un homenaje, es una lástima que estén perdiendo la esperanzas de encontrarlo._

Cierra sus ojos deteniendo sus intentos de escape al escuchar los pasos de su captor deseando que ese sea el día en que acabe con su vida de una vez por todas. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva atrapado allí, la última vez que vio el sol fue el día en que fue arrastrado de su propia casa; escucha a algunos vecinos dar el pesame y decir que era una lástima, pero eran unos verdaderos hipócritas pues tenía la sensación de que al menos alguien debió verlo. Sin embargo, esa era una esperanza que había muerto más pronto que tarde tras días de inanición, deshidratación y tortura.

—¿Estás despierto? —la voz de su captor le hace tensarse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan malditamente vulnerable y eso aumentaba el terror que se empeñaba en ceñirse en su garganta. —¡Estás despierto!

Abre los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa más radiante que alguien le había dedicado jamás y el ya conocido brillo desquiciado en los ojos de su captor que alarga una mano para enredarla en su cabello echando su cabeza hacia atrás obligándole acercarse a su rostro. Hace una mueca bajo la mordaza cuando el hombre frota sus mejillas inspirando cerca de su oreja temblando de lo que le parece es satisfacción; se siente asqueado, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro.

—Awww estás en las noticias, es adorable que aún piensen que van a encontrarte —ríe soltándole acercándose al televisor para apagarlo, pero una imagen le hace detenerse.

Observa a un hombre en la pantalla hablar de él con un brillo de tristeza diferente al de sus demás compañeros mezclado con algo más que reconoce de si mismo: amor. Gruñe tomando el televisor por los bordes y lo lanza contra una pared girándose hacia su amor temblando.

—¡Te dije que no amarás a nadie más! ¡ERES MÍO!

El hombre cierra sus ojos cuando se lanza contra él sintiendo el alivio llenarle. La tortura se acabaría pronto.

—

 _Fue encontrado el cuerpo del desaparecido Tom Riddle Gaunt en muy mal estado luego de casi cuatro meses de su secuestro. De acuerdo con la autopsia el hombre fue sometido a constante tortura y privación de sus necesidades básicas; de acuerdo con el reporte del forense la causa de la muerte fue estrangulamiento manual, aunque también se encontraron otras heridas pos-mortem en el cuerpo del occiso y señales de otros tipos de abuso._

 _A su lado se encontró el cuerpo de su presunto victimario, un joven de alrededor 27 años identificado como Harry Potter con una herida de bala en la cabeza en un aparente suicidio. Hasta el momento se desconoce la relación que había entre ambos, aunque la familia del joven Potter asegura que debe haber alguna otra persona tras el hecho pues, como declaran, el joven no pudo tener nada que ver con ello._

 _Se debe esperar el reporte final de la policía, pero mientras tanto nuestro más sentido pesame para ambas familias, haya sido o no Harry Potter el victimario es una vida que se ha perdido. En otras noticias…_


End file.
